Paya hai maine phir tujhe
by Shruts
Summary: Hi guys, it's my first story on ff, hope you'll like it, based on Kevi. Sorry all the Rajvi and Sachvi supporters, but I really like Kavin and Purvi together. Hope you won't mind. Sorry if any mistakes. Do read and review if you think I'm a good writer. Thanks all readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's my first story on ff, hope you'll like it, based on Kevi. Sorry all the Rajvi and Sachvi supporters, but I really like Kavin and Purvi together. Hope you won't mind. Sorry if any mistakes. Do read and review if you think I'm a good writer. Thanks all readers!**

Chapter-1:- Kya yeh mera pehela pehela pyar hai

**Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin, ACP sir, Kavin, Purvi, Tarika and Shreya are in a orphanage, to celebrate children's day. Kavin, Abhijeet and Daya are playing cricket with some kids, Purvi, Shreya and Ishita are playing volleyball with girls. **

**Kavin: **Daya sir, main paani pee ke aata hui.

**Daya nods in agreement.**

**Kavin has kept a water bottle in the tent in which things like rackets, bats and balls were kept. The girls are playing just in front of the camp. Purvi, in order to bring the ball from the tent as it has rolled over there, was not able to see Kavin when he is about to keep the bottle, loses her balance while searching for the ball and falls over Kavin. She had accidently pushed him. Kavin instantly falls for the angelic beauty, but he doesn't realize at first. Purvi's hair was on Kavin's face. Kavin slowly moved away her hair with his finger. They were just looking at each other. Shreya looked at them and smiled. Purvi suddenly realized she was on Kavin and got up. **

**Shreya: **yaar Purvi, ball laayi?

**Purvi: **Sorry Shreya, bhol gayi, abhi laati hu.

**Shreya (with an evil smile): **hah, I know kyu bhool gayi….

* * *

**At night, at Kavin's residence**

**Kavin was trying to sleep. Whenever he used to sleep, he would wake up after sometime. He used to see a girl in his dreams, every time he sleeps. That girl is none other than Purvi. He tried to sleep one more time. Again he saw Purvi's picture in his dreams.**

**Background music **

Na Jaane Mere Dil Ko Kya Ho Gaya (Male lines)  
Abhi To Yahin Tha Abhi Kho Gaya  
Na Jaane Mere Dil Ko Kya Ho Gaya  
Abhi To Yahin Tha Abhi Kho Gaya  
Ho Gaya Hai Tujhka To Pyaar Sajna (Purvi sings in his dreams)  
Laakh Karle Tu Inkaar Sajna  
Ho Gaya Hai Tujhka To Pyaar Sajna  
Laakh Karle Tu Inkaar Sajna  
Dildar Sajna Hai Ye Pyaar Sajna

**Kavin gets up in state of shock.**

**Kavin pov: **Yehkya ko raha hai mujhe? Mere sapne mein Purvi ka chehera! Kal Dushyant se baat karke dekhta hun.

**Next morning in bureau, Kavin and Dushyant are sitting and chatting together. Kavin tells him all that had happened last night. **

**Dushyant: **Yaar Kavin, mujhe lagta hai, tumhe Purvi se pyar ho gaya hai.

**Kavin: **Tumhe kaise pata?

**Dushyant hesitates. **

**Dushyant: **Bas, pata hai, par mere bhai, tumhe Purvi se pyar ho gaya hai.

**Kavin: **To ab main kya karu?

**Dushyant: **Purvi ko jald se jald bol do tumhari dil ki baat.

**Meanwhile, Purvi is also confused. She also seems to fall in love with Kavin!**

**Shreya: **Purvi, kya soch rahi ho?

**Purvi: **Soch rahi thi, aagar aap apni aankh band kar le, aur aapko kisi ka chehera dikhta hai, what does it means.

**Shreya: **Purvi, iska matlab aapko us insaan se pyar ho gaya hai. Tumhe pata hai, jab main apni aankhe band karti hu, mujhe kaun dikhta hai?

**Purvi (in a teasing tone): **Daya sir, right?

**Shreya blushes and nods. **

**Purvi pov: **To iska matlab mujhe Kavin sir se pyar ho gaya hai. Par agar unko koi aur pasand hogi to?

* * *

**At night. Kavin and Purvi leaves bureau, all have left for their houses. On his way home, Kavin sees a group of goons surrounding a girl. He goes for her rescue, that girl again is Purvi. Purvi's car had broken down and she was walking back home, but was stopped by goons. She had also forgotten her gun in bureau. A guy was about to touch Purvi, but Kavin kicks his arm. Kavin and the goons fight. Kavin is injured but still saves Purvi. **

**Kavin: **Purvi, tum itni raat ko yahan kya kar rahi ho?

**Purvi tells him everything**

**Kavin: **Tum chinta mat karo, aao, mai tumhe ghar chod deta hun.

**Purvi: **Par sir, aapko to bohot sari chooten lagi hai, aur…

**Kavin: **kuch nahi hai purvi, mamuli si kharoch hai.

**In car.**

**Purvi: **sir, aap yeh incident kisiko mat batana. Please.

**Kavin:** bas ek shart par, tum do minute meri baat sun lo.

**Near Purvi's house.**

**Kavin:** Purvi, kaise batau

**Purvi:** hah sir, kahiye.

**Kavin: **Purvi, jabse tumhe dekha hai, mujhe bas tum hi tum dikhti ho. Sote hue, jaagte hue, bas tumhara chehera hi nazar ke saamne hota hai, Purvi, I LOVE YOU!

**Purvi (nearly in tears): **Sir, aa.p…

**Kavin:** sorry purvi, agar tumhe bura laga ho to.

Purvi hugs Kavin and cries.

**Purvi:** haah sir, I LOVE YOU TOO!

* * *

**Next morning at bureau**

**Purvi, Shreya, Daya, Abhijeet, Sachin, Freddy, Pankaj, Suraj (guys, if you remember him, appointed by DCP Chitrole, first came in CID par grahan), Nikhil, Dushyant and all six juniors were chatting in CID bureau. ACP, with a letter in his hand, comes in the bureau. **

**Abhijeet: **Sir, kya hua, aap itne gusse mein kyu hai? Aur aapke haath mein ye letter kaunsa hai?

**ACP sir: **Abhijeet, yeh letter, Purvi ke liye hai.

**Purvi: **Sir, mere liye?

**ACP sir: **Ha Purvi, yeh lo.

**ACP sir hands her the letter, Purvi is shocked to read the letter.**

**Purvi: **Sir, yeh to…

**ACP sir: **Ha, Purvi, tumhara promotion hua hai, ab tum sr. inspector ban gayi ho. Ab se tum Kavin, Sachin aur Dushyant ke saath kaam karogi.

**Everybody is happy. Purvi is on cloud nine. Kavin is happier than happiest. He is about to hug Purvi, but realizes he is in bureau. **

**ACP sir: **yeh to hona hi tha, tum Kavin ke saath jo reheti ho. Kavin, I am really proud of you.

**Kavin: **thank you, sir.

**But there is some jealousy among the officers. I will tell you later who the jealous person, keep guessing till then.**

**Nikhil:** Aab sir, iss khushi ke mauke pe, Purvi, Party to banti hai!

**ACP sir:** hah hah, party to banti hai, kyu Purvi?

**Everyone agrees.**

**Purvi and all others go to a restaurant and have fun all time, Purvi the most.**

* * *

**So guys this was my first chapter of "Paya hai maine phir tujhe". Hope you liked it, sorry sorry sorry if there is any mistake. That dream part is taken from byah hamari bahu ka serial, which was also aired on Sony, and Gaurav bhaiya aka Kavin was in lead role, you'll know later about the connection of CID and BHBK. Shayad 2-3 din mein next chapter update karungi. Till then, keep guessing the jealous person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back again! Hope you'll like this chapter too. Thankx to all those who reviewed. **

Chapter-2:- More people to come

**About a week later. Kavin and Purvi are now together. It's time for their first date! Kavin takes Purvi out for a date. **

**Kavin: **Purvi, thanks a lot, mere zindagi mein aane ke liye.

**Purvi:** Sir… (But Kavin spoke first)

**Kavin:** Arey yaar Purvi, ab tum sr. inspector ban gayi ho, ab to mujhe sir bulana band karo.

**Purvi:** Ok Kavin, sir nahi bulaungi.

**Kavin:** To Purvi, tumne apne parents ko ye baat batai?

**Purvi:** Arey han, tumhe batana hi bhool gai. Mere parents ko tumse aur tumhare parents se milna hai.

**Kavin (rather subdued): **Wo Purvi, mai mere dad aur mom ab is duniya mein nahi rahe, unki ek car accident main death ho gai. Main shayad 3 saal ka tha

**Purvi: **Oh! I am really sorry Kavin.

**Kavin:** It's ok, Purvi. Tumhe bhi nahi pata tha na.

**Purvi: **Par Kavin, tum itni choti umra main aakele to nahi rahe honge na. To tumhe kisne sambhala?

**The real twist in the story starts. Anybody remember the story of BHBK? Do you remember Paulomi? Just check if not, you'll like it. Now listen to my story, Rajnibala and Krish have twins, Kavin and Melissa (I know, not Gujarati names). After Rajni and Krish's death, Paulomi again came to their rescue. She adopted Kavin and Melissa, and loved them like her own children. Paulomi never married. Anyways, let's get on with our story. Kavin pull out a picture of a couple, a girl and a boy of about a year, and hands it to Purvi.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, kya ye tumhari family photo hai?

**Kavin: **Han Purvi, aur wo meri 10 minute se badi behen, Melissa.

**Kavin hands her another photo. This was now of Kavin, his twin and Paulomi.**

**Kavin: **Jab main 3 saal ka tha, Paulomi ji ne hi hame sambhala tha. Tab se main aur Melissa unhe mamma bulate hai.

**Purvi:** Oh, to abhi wo kaha n rehetin hain?

**Sets move to Baroda. In a big house there is an old lady living alone, remembering all her memories. All of a sudden, she hears a call from a servant.**

**Servant: **Paulomi ma'am, aapke liya phone hai.

**So I think everybody understood who this lady is. She picks the phone. **

**Kavin: **Mamma! Main Kavin!

**Paulomi: **Arey Kavin! Bolo beta, mujhe Purvi ke parents se milne kab aana hai?

**Kavin covers the phone.**

**Kavin:** Kab bulau mamma ko?

**Purvi:** Iss Thursday ko?

**Kavin (talking to his mamma):** Aaj se 4 din baad. Mamma main aapke flight ke tickets book kar deta hun… Achha mamma…byee!

**Kavin:** Purvi, tumhare parents se bol do, iss Thursday meri mamma ne unhe mere ghar bulaya hai, shaadi ki baat karne.

**Purvi:** Kavin, ye bahut jaldi nahi ho gaya?

**Seriously, I think I am going too fast. Actually, this is not even the beginning of my actual story.**

**Kavin: **Arey nahi Purvi, ab to hamare parents ko bhi pata hai, aur hamari umra bhi ho gai hai shaadi ki, so why not?

**Purvi:** Achha thik hai Kavin, toh main mere mom ko baata deti hui.

**Kavin's phone rings. Kavin picks up the phone. It was ACP sir.**

**ACP sir:** Kavin, tum Purvi ko leke jaldi se bureau pahucho, emergency hai. (and he disconnects the call)

**Kavin:** Purvi, ACP sir ne hame bureau bulaya hai.

**Kavin and Purvi reaches bureau. **

**Abhijeet:** Kavin, ek bahut khatarnaak mujrim, Babloo, jail se bhaag gaya hai. 12 murders aur drugs trafficing ka aarop hai usspe. Hame abhi khabar mili hai ki uska phone aakhri baar Jhalak bar mein trace hua hai. Tumhe aur purvi ko use pakadna hai. Dushyant, Pankaj aur Ishita bhi tumhare saath honge.

**Kavin:** Yes sir!

**Kavin, Purvi, and rest all officers disguise themselves. Purvi and Ishita disguise themselves as bar dancers. Guys, do you remember Purvi's avatar in the giraftar series?**

**At the bar. Purvi and Ishita are on the dance floor.**

**Background music**

**Jogi Nach Le****  
Rang Rach De**

**Lehraake Balkhaake****  
Tu Duniya Bhulaake Naach  
Dhun Koi Gun Gunaale  
Gaale Tu Gaake Naach  
Ranginiyon Mein Kho Ja  
Pike Pilaake Naach  
Madbhare Naino Se Tu  
Naina Milaake Naach**

**Uff Teri Ada _(Kavin's eyes are on Purvi, and guess who's eyes are on Ishita)_****  
I Like The Way You Move  
Uff Tera Badan  
I Like To See You Groove  
Uff Teri Nazar  
It Says I Wanna Dance With You**

**Dekh Ke Bhi Nahi Ho Yakin _(Purvi moves towards Kavin)_****  
Itni Kyun Hai Bata Tu Haseen  
Tere Husn Se Zindagi Haseen  
Tere Husn Ke Aage Koi Haseen Na Kuchh Bhi Nahi….**

**Suddenly Kavin hears two people talking. One was Babloo **

**Babloo (handling over a bag of drugs to another person):** Yeh le, mujhe 1 lac rupay mere account mein chahiye, kal tak.

Kavin holds Babloo with his collar.

**Kavin:** Par kal to tum jail mein honge. Toh ye paise, lega kaun?

**Babloo takes out his gun and starts shooting. His gang members also start shooting. A terrific racket breaks out in the bar. CID also starts fighting and firing. At last the firing stops and CID catches Babloo and again puts him behind the bars.**

**At the bureau**

**ACP sir: **Kavin, great work, Purvi, well done. Mujhe tum dono par garv hai. Kavin, ek kaam karo, vo case no, 1232 wali file leke aao.

**Kavin:** Ji sir.

**Jealousy strikes again. Actually the jealousy is against Kavin and his success. So, what do you think who he/she is? Suddenly the bureau door opens. A gentleman, who is known by the CID officers for ages, appears. There is a smile on everybody's face.**

**Guys, thanx for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'll be back with another chapter soon, and that's a promise. I have cut the song, or else story would have become about 3 pages long! Till then, I have added another suspense to the story, you'll have to make two guesses. Who's the jealous person? And who is this gentleman? Keep guessing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii everyone! I am extremely glad that I got so many positive reviews. So here is another chap. I have added some more couples to the story, hope you'll all like to know who they are. And yes, I'll also reveal the two things in this chapter!**

Chapter-3:- The revelations

**Till now, a gentleman has come to the bureau. Guys, he is none other than Rajat! He is again joining CID after such a long time. But let's see what's next.**

**Rajat: **ACP sir, pehechana mujhe?

**ACP (smiling): **Rajat, aao, inse milo.

**ACP sir calls all the new officers, all one by one. Kavin comes in the bureau with the file.**

**Kavin: **Sir yeh…

**Kavin stares with surprise at Rajat. So does Rajat.**

**Kavin: **Tum yaha?

**Rajat: **Han, aur tum yaha kaise?

**Abhijeet: **Tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?

**Rajat: **Jaante hi, pehechante bhi hai sir.

**Shocking right? Continue reading to know. **

**Kavin moves toward Rajat. And suddenly, he hugs him!**

**Kavin: **Rajat yaar! Kinte dino baad! Aur bol kaise ho?

**Rajat: **Main bilkul thik, aur tum?

**Kavin: **Main bhi, aur Melissa kaisi hai?

**Rajat:** Melissa bhi thik hai, par maine socha nahi tha ki tum mujhe yaha miloge.

**Daya:** Ek minute, ek minute. Tum dono ek dusre ko kaise jaante ho? Aur ye Melissa kaun hai?

**Kavin:** Sir, aapko pata hai, mai aur Rajat junior k.g. se saath padhte the. College katam hui, phir jyada contact me nahi rahe. Rajat, Melissa kaha hai?

**Rajat:** Melissa, shayad bahar hai.

**And he goes out to bring Melissa.**

**ACP sir:** Par ye Melissa hai kaun, Kavin?

**Purvi: **Sir, Melissa Kavin ki juduwa behen hai.

**Daya:** Kavin, tumne to kabhi bataya nahi, ki tumhari ek behen bhi hai.

**Kavin:** Sir, kabhi bataneka mauka hi nahi mila.

**Abhijeet: **Khair, Rajat Melissa ko kaise jaanta hai?

**Kavin:** Yeh to aapko Rajat hi bataega.

**Rajat, with a pretty girl, enters. **

**Rajat: **Sir, yeh hai Melissa, Kavin ki behen, aur meri hone wali wife.

**Did you get the twist? Rajat is Kavin's brother in law! **

**ACP sir: **Toh, tum dono ki shaadi teyko gayi hai?

**Melissa: **Hah sir, par koi aur bhi hai jiski shaadi tey hone wali hai.

**Melissa nudges Kavin. **

**Freddy: **Achha? Kaun hai wo khush naseeb?

**Melissa: **Sir, kal hamari mamma aane wali hain. Kavin aur purvi ki shaadi ki date pakki karne.

**Kavin:** Melissa! Kyu bataya?

**Abhijeet:** Kya kyu bataya, Melissa, achha kiya bata diya. Nahi toh ye chupe rustam hame kuch nahi batate.

**Purvi:** Sir, ham shaadi pakki hote hi batane wale the.

**Rajat:** Aur sir, aap sabko parson hamari sagai main aana hai.

**Daya:** Jaroor, ham saab aaenge. Par hai kaha sagai?

**Rajat:** Sir ye raha sagai ka card.

**ACP sir:** Rajat, tum aaj se hi join karoge ya sagai ke baad?

**Rajat:** Sir main aaj se hi kaam pe lag jaaunga.

**Suddenly phone rings. Shreya picks up the phone.**

**Shreya:** Hello, CID bureau. Kya, khoon? Han, ham pahunchte hai.

**She puts down the receiver.**

**Shreya:** Sir, kisi Bindu naam ki aurat ka phone tha. Kehe rahi thi ki, shyamnagar mein ek ladki ka khoon hua hai.

**ACP sir: **Dushyant, Ishita, Karan, Nikhil, jao, aur pata karo ye kya chakkar hai.

**Dushyant:** Yes, sir.

* * *

**At the crime spot. Ya guys, I said somebody's eyes were on Ishita too. So I think everybody got the person's name. Its Dushyant! As I said in chap 1, Dushyant hesitated when he was asked how does he knows what happens when we are in love. Soon I'll be writing about Ishyant!**

**Dushyant: **Toh ye laash ko sabse pehele bindu tumne dekha.

**Bindu (crying):** Haan saab, mai subhe saat baje yaha aati hun. Aaj jab main ghar aai, toh darwaza kisi ne khola hi nahi, mam saab ne mujhe ghar ki ek chaabi deke rakhi thi, toh mene hi khol liya. Jab main yahan aai to dekha….

**Ishita:** ghar mein kriti aakeli reheti hai?

**Bindu:** Nahi mam, mam saab ke pati bhi rehete hai. Par shayad aaj wo jaldi office chale gaye.

**Dushyant:** Nikhil, Karan tum puchtach karo, Ishita aur main ghar ko check kartein hai.

* * *

**At bureau. Kavin and pankaj plays trick on Suraj. Yes guys, the jealous person is Suraj. He is very jealous of Kavin, as he is continuosly praised by everyone. He also had a minor crush on Purvi. Kavin and Pankaj replaces Suraj's pen with a trick pen, which doesn't works, and if the user tries to shake the pen, the ink comes oozing out of it. This really annoyed Suraj. Kavin and Pankaj are laughing from behind the shelf. ACP sir comes and ask why they are laughing, and then realize they were playing trick on Suraj, as he sees him voilently shaking his pen, and the ink oozes. He squeezes Kavin and Pankaj's ears. **

**ACP sir: **Kavin, Pankaj, bureau mein tum masti kyu kar rahe ho?

**And he leaves their ears.**

**Pankaj: **Sir, sorry sir. Wo mujhe Kavin sir ne bola tha.

**Kavin:** Pankaj mujhe kyu phasa raha hai? Sir isi ne mujhe yeh pen dikhai thi.

**They both starts arguing. All the other officers now couldn't control their mirth, so they also start laughing, also ACP sir. All except Suraj.**

**Suraj pov: **Yeh tumne thik nahi kiya Kavin, pehele mera pyaar mujhse cheen liya, aur ab naukri bhi cheenna chahate ho. Main aaisa hone nahi dunga.

**At the crime scene. Dushyant and Ishita are searching the house. They found a suitcase on a shelf. **

**Ishita: **Sir.

**Dushyant:** Han Ishita?

**Ishita: **Sir yeh suit case mila hai, par woh shelf par rakha hai.

**Dushyant: **Ishita, ek seedi ya koi stool leke aao.

**Ishita brings a stool. She stands up on the stool. The suitcase is heavy. The stool imbalances, and Ishita is about to fall. But, guess what, Dushyant catches her. So guys, get ready for one more love story. **

**Dushyant (making her stand): **Ishita, tum thik ho na?

**Ishita: **Han sir. Mai thik hun.

**Dushyant already had fallen in love with Ishita, from the starting. But Ishita seems to develop an unknown feeling for Dushyant now.**

**Nikhil: **Sir, yeh anguthi mili hai.

**Nikhil hands him a ring.**

**Dushyant: **Kaha mili yeh ring?

**Nikhil: **Kriti ke haath mein.

**Dushyant: **To iska matlab… Ishita!

**But he unable to continue. Ishita faints. Actually, the heavy suitcase had hit at the back her head. **

**Dushyant: **Ishita! Aankhe kholo! Nikhil, jaldi car start karo, hame ise hospital le jaana hoga.

**Dushyant carries Ishita in his arms. He is very worried about her.**

* * *

**So guys, this was the chapter 3, hope you like this one too. But still there are some questions, what is Suraj up to? What is he going to do? Will his jealously turn into cruelty? And what will happen to Ishyant? You'll know that soon! Take care till then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!********So this would be the 4****th**** chapter of my story, I couldn't update this yesterday, because of some personal issues. I wanted to add a little thriller to this story, its CID after all. So, do read and enjoy the fusion of romance and suspense. **

**So, till now, Ishita is injured and is taken to hospital. **

**In the car.**

**Dushyant: **Karan, ACP sir ko inform kar do ki ham Ishita ko choot lagi hai, ham use hospital le ja rahein hai.

**Karan: **Yes sir.

**Karan( talking to ACP sir): **ACP sir, Ishita ko choot lag gai hai, aur Dushyant sir aur main usse hospital le ja rahein hai. Nikhil abhi bhi crime spot par hai.

**ACP sir: **My god! Kaunse hospital mein le ja raheho usse?

**Karan: **City hospital**_(I really couldn't find a good name :P )_**

**At the airport. Kavin and Purvi come to pick Paulomi. Purvi is wearing pink and yellow anarkali dress. Paulomi comes out and sees Kavin.**

**Kavin: **Mamma!

**Kavin hugs Paulomi.**

**Kavin: **Mamma, kaise ho aap?

**Paulomi: **Mai bhilkul thik hun, aur ab tumhare paas aagai hun, toh aur bhi kush hun.

**Kavin (pointing towards Purvi): **Yeh hai Purvi.

**Purvi touches her feet. Paulomi instantly starts liking her.**

**Paulomi: **Achha, toh yeh hai Purvi. Toh woh tum hi ho jisne mere bete ka mann moh liya hai. Bilkul Rajni jaisi ho.

**Purvi smiles. She and Kavin take Paulomi's luggage. **

**Near the car. Purvi opens the back door of the car.**

**Paulomi: **Arey Purvi, yaha Kavin ke saath baitho na.

**Purvi: **Nahi Mamma, aap baithiye Kavin ke saath. App dono ko bahut saari baate bhi to karni hai na.

**Kavin: **Ek minute, main peeche chala jaata hun. Aap dono aage baitho.

**So, Purvi is on the wheel, Paulomi is sitting beside her. **

**Kavin: **Purvi, tumhare ghar le chalo, ham tumhe waha drop kar denge.

**Paulomi: **Kyu? Purvi, tum hamare ghar chalo, aur tumhare Mommy papa ko bhi bula lo. Kavin, Rajat aur Melissa ko bhi ghar bula lo. Shaadi ki baat abhi kar lete hai.

**Isn't it too fast? As I said, my actual story isn't started yet.**

**Kavin: **Ok Mamma.

**At the hospital. ACP sir, along with Abhijeet, Tarika, Shreya, and Divya, comes to see Ishita.**

**ACP sir: **Karan, Ishita aur Dushyant kahan hai?

**Karan: **Ishita ko abhi tak hosh nahi aaya hai. Dushyant sir usske saath hi hai.

**ACP sir comes in the ward where Ishita is lying unconscious. Dushyant moves away when ACP sir enters.**

**ACP sir: **Dushyant, doctor se baat hui?

**Dushyant: **Han sir, usse kuch ghanto mein hosh aa jaega. ACP sir, Ishita thik to ho jaegi na?

**ACP sir: **Tumhe Ishita ki itni chinta kyu ho rahi hai?

**Dushyant (hesitating): **Woh…sir, bas aise hi.

**Ishita regains consciousness.**

**Dushyant: **Ishita! Tum thik to ho na?

**Shreya and Abhijeet exchange glances. Abhijeet coughs. **

**Ishita: **Han sir, aa.. Main thik hun.

**Tarika (whispering to Abhijeet):** Abhijeet, mujhe lagta hai kuch khichdi pak rahi hai dono ke beech.

**Abhijeet (whispering back):** Han Tarika, lagta to kuch aisa hi hai.

**ACP sir:** Kuch kahan tumne?

**Abhijeet (hesitating):** na…nahi to sir.

**Outside the hospital.**

**Abhijeet:** Tarika.

**Tarika:** Han Abhijeet?

**Abhijeet:** Tarika, Kya tum….

**Tarika:** Main kya?

**Abhijeet:** Tum mere saath, aaj raat ko, khana kane, hotel chalogi, please?

**Tarika:** Toh yeh baat hai…. Achha, dekhti hun. Phir tumhe call karti hun. Ok? Byee…

**Abhijeet:** Arey…. Tarika… ruko… _(He smiles and also goes to bureau)_

**At Kavin's residence. Purvi's parents, Rajat and Melissa have reached the place. **

**Paulomi: Hame aapki beti pasand hai. **

**Purvi's mom: **Hame to shuru se hi Kavin pasand tha, kyu ji?

**Purvi's dad: **Han han, to, sagai kab karni hai?

**Paulomi: **Agle Shukrawar (Saturday) ko?

**Purvi's mom: **Ji thik aap apni guest listhame iss raviwar (Sunday) de dijiega.

**Paulomi: **Ji, main aapko de Melissa aur Rajat ki sagai hai, aap aana jaroor.

**She hands them the engagement card.**

**Purvi's dad: **Han, ham jaroor aaenge.

**So, Purvi and Kavin's engagement is fixed. **

**At Ishita's residence. Ishita gets discharge and is taken home by Dushyant and Shreya. **

**Dushyant: **Tum aaram karo, main..main Shreya ko andar bhejta hun.

**Shreya enters the room.**

**Shreya: **Kaisi ho tum ab?

**Ishita: **Abhi thik hun, bas, thoda sir main dard hai.

**Shreya: **Tum aaram karo, main kal tumhe dekhne aati hun.

**Ishita: **Shreya ma'am, rukiyen!

**Shreya: **Huh, kya hua Ishita?

**Ishita: **Main aapse kuch baat share karna chahati hun.

**Shreya:** Kay batana hai?

**Ishita:** Aapko yaad hai, aapne Purvi ma'am ko kuch baat batayi thi.

**Shreya:** Kaunsi?

**Ishita:** Woh, shayad 1-2 hafte pehele. Aap unhe bata rahin thi ki, pyar hota hai to kya hota hai.

**Shreya: **Han… To iska matlab sachmein tum…..

**Ishita:** Han ma'am, mujhe Dushyant sir se pyar ho gaya hai. Par, mujhe nahi lagta ki woh bhi mujhe pasand kartein hai.

**Shreya:** Ishita, aisa kyu bol rahi ho?

**Ishita:** Pata nahi, shayad unhe koi aur pasand ho.

**Shreya:** Nahi, aisa kuch nahi hai.

**Ishita:** Par ma'am, yeh aapko kaise pata?

**Shreya:** Mujhe Dushyant sir ne hi bataya tha.

**Ishita:** Kab?

**Shreya tells her all that has happened. I'll tell you what exactly has happened.**

**Flashback…..**

**After the confession, you know that of about Kavin and Purvi's engagement, Dushyant called all the couples in CID. I mean, Kevi, Abhirika and Dareya (sorry guys if you didn't want to hear about Dareya, after all that has happened in CID, but I had planned my story long back).**

**Dushyant:** Aap sab log meri baat dyan se suniye. Main aapse ek secret share karna chahata hui.

**Daya:** Kya baat hai Dushyant?

**Dushyant:** Woh..sir..

**Kavin:** Dushyant, ab bata bhi do.

**Dushyant:** Kavin, maine tumhe bataya tha na, pyar hota hai to kya hota hai, tumhe yaad hai tumne mujhe puchha tha ki mujhe kaise pata? Mujhe pata hai kyuki…

**Abhijeet:** Kya yaar Dushyant, bolo na kya bolna chahate ho.

**Dushyant:** Kyuki, main Ishita se pyar karta hun. Aur mujhe ek dost ne bataya tha yeh sab.

**Flashback ends**

**Ishita: **Ma'am, aap sach kehen rahin hai na?

**Shreya:** Han Ishita, main bilkul sach kehe rahi hu. Par yeh kisi ko mat kehena ki maine tumhe bataya hai. Dushyant sir jab tumhe khud aakar kahenge. Shayad kal hi kehe de… Toh ab mai chalti hun, kayal rakhna aapna.

**Ishita (in a dreaming tone):** Yes ma'am.

**So guys, how was this chapter? I hope many must have liked the twists, yeh to sirf suruwat hai, aage dekhiya hota hai kya! I will come up with another one soon! Love you all.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii guys! Back again, I know all are waiting to know what Suraj is going to do. I'll tell soon, but I'll give you a small hint in this chapter. But guys, there also something you must have never expected.**

**Chapter-5:- Izhaar**

**Till now, Dushyant and Ishita have shared their feelings to somebody, but, will they propose each other?**

**In the bureau. Daya and Abhijeet are helping Dushyant to propose Ishita. **

**Daya: **Dushyant, hamari salah mano, aur jaldi se apne dil ki baat bata do Ishita ko.

**Abhijeet: **Han Dushyant, isse pehele ki deer ho jae, use bol do.

**Dushyant: **Han sir, par samajh me nahi aa raha hai kaise karu.

**Daya: **Aasan hai, bas use kahi aakele mein bulao, aur bata do.

**Dushyant: **Sir, par, kahan bulau?

**Abhijeet: **Ek kaam karo, aaj sham ko Purvi aur Shreya use leke bureau aane wale hai. Usse tum garden le jao, aur usse bata do.

**Daya: **Han, yeh sahi rahega.

**Suddenly ACP sir enters the bureau.**

**ACP sir:** Dushyant, woh Kriti wale case ka kay hua?

**Dushyant: **Sir, woh, usske haath mein kisi ki anguthi mili hai. Nikhil aur Pankaj dhundh rahen hai kiski anguthi hai yeh.

**Nikhil and Pankaj returns with a jeweler.**

**Nikhil: **Sir, yeh hai woh jeweler jisne yeh ring bechi thi.

**ACP sir: **Kisko, kisko bechi yeh ring tumne?

**Jeweler: **Sir ek aurat aayi thi, apne pati je liye anguthi karidne.

**Abhijeet: **Toh kya, yeh hai woh aurat?

**He shows him Kriti's photograph.**

**Jeweler: **Han sir. Yeh hi thi woh aurat.

**ACP sir: **Kriti aapne pati ke liye anguthi khareedne gayi thi. Kab khareedi thi yeh ring?

**Jeweler: **Do din pehele.

**ACP sir: **Do din pehele….. Daya, dhondo Kriti ke pati ko.

**Daya: **Yes sir.

* * *

**On other hand, Purvi and Shreya go to Ishita's place. **

**Ishita: **Ma'am aap log, yahan?

**Purvi: **Han Ishita, meri aur Kavin ki engagement fix ho gai hai, tumhe uska invitation dene aaye hai.

**Ishita: **Wow ma'am, yeh to bahut khushi ki baat hai.

**Shreya: **Aur han, tum hamare saath bureau chalo, tumhare liye surprise hai.

**Ishita: **Kya surprise hai?

**Purvi: **Kaha na surprise hai, chalo tumhe apne aap samajh mein aa jaega.

**Ishita, Purvi and Shreya go to bureau. They meet Daya, Kavin, Abhijeet and Dushyant there.**

**Daya: **Arey, Shreya, purvi tum dono aa gae? Waise, mere paas tum dono ki liye kaam hai.

**Daya takes both girls with him, they all are giggling.**

**Abhijeet: **Kavin, shayad hame ACP sir bula rehein the. Chalo dekhtein hai kya kaam hai unhe.

**So, Dushyant and Ishita are alone in bureau.**

**Dushyant (looking out of window): **Ishita….Bahar…mausam kitna…kitna achha hai na?

**Ishita: **Han sir. Mausam to achha hai.

**Dushyant: **Ishita, tum mere saath garden chalogi?

**Ishita: **Ok sir.

* * *

**So they both go to the nearby garden. But they are in for a shock, because Kavin, Purvi, Abhijeet, Shreya and Daya are hiding and listening to their talk.**

**Dushyant: **Ishita, ek baat bolu?

**Ishita: **Kya sir?

**Dushyant pov: **Yeh hi sahi mauka hai,Ishita ko apne dil ki baat bol hi deta hun.

**Dushyant kneels to the ground.**

**Dushyant: **Ishita, mujhe pata hai tum mujhse pyar karti ho, par aaj mai tumhe khud bata raha hun. Ishita, I LOVE YOU.

**Ishita: **Han sir, mujhe bhi pata tha aap mujhse pyar kartein hai. I LOVE YOU TOO sir.

**All the people hiding come out laughing. Ishita blushes and runs to the bureau. **

**Dushyant: **Sir, aap log yahan?

**Abhijeet: **Han, ham yahan. Kyu, koi problem thi?

**Dushyant: **Nahisir… koi problem nahi hai. Par sir, aapne kuch dekha to nahi na?

**Daya: **Nahi nahi, hamne to kuch nahi dekha, kyu Kavin?

**Kavin: **Han sir, maine to mere saath kaun kaun hai, woh bhi nahi dekha.

**Dushyant excuses them by saying he got a call. Everyone starts laughing.**

* * *

**At night. Abhijeet and Tarika are having dinner together. Abhijeet thinks why can't he propose Tarika, when Dushyant and Kavin have already proposed their love mates. Let's see if he can.**

**Abhijeet: **Thank you Tarika.

**Tarika: **Thank you kyu?

**Abhijeet: **Yahanaane ke liye thank you, mujhe to laga tha tum aaogi hi nahi.

**Tarika: **Aati kaise nahi, dosti ki hai, nibhani to padegi hi.

**Abhijeet: **Main soch raha tha ki, agar ham iss dosti ko, ek kadam aage le jae toh?

**Tarika: **Matlab?

**Abhijeet: **Mera matlab…

**But he is not able to continue. Tarika's phone rings.**

**Tarika: **Ek minute Abhijeet, Salunke sir ka phone hai.

**Abhijeet (annoyed and muttering): **Kebab mein haddi.

**She goes out to pick up the phone. She comes back in 10 minutes.**

**Tarika: **Sorry Abhijeet, Salunke sir ka phone tha. Toh, tum kya kehe rahe the?

**Abhijeet: **Woh, main kehe raha tha ki, ham dono…mera matlab hai… main..

**Tarika: **Tum kya Abhijeet?

**Abhijeet: **Main tumse…

**But still he is not allowed to continue. His phone rings this time. It's Daya on line.**

**Daya: **Kaha ho Abhijeet?

**Abhijeet: Main… woh… hotel..hotel main hun.**

**Daya: **Tarika ke saath?

**Abhijeet: **Nahi, nahi to Tarika aur main ek saath nahi hai. Aur ham dono dinner karne bhi nahi aaye hai.

**Daya: **Maine kab kaha tum dono dinner karne aaye ho? Iska matlab dono saath main hi ho. Koi baat nahi, enjoy karo. Main phone rakhta hun.

**Abhijeet cut the phone.**

**Abhijeet: Toh, main kehe raha tha ki, main tumse..**

**Tarika: Ab bol bhi do na.**

**Tarika holds his hand. Abhijeet closes his eyes.**

**Abhijeet: **Main tumse pyar karta hun Tarika.

**Tarika is speechless. She is far too happy to say anything. Still she finds her voice.**

**Tarika: **Aur main bhi, main bhi tumse utna hi pyar karti hun, Abhijeet.

* * *

**So, ek aur Jodi baan gai. Guys, sorry I can't write about Dareya now, after what has happened in the serial. But I'll be writing it soon. Anyways, this was the fifth chapter. Sorry I couldn't add Kevi romance in this chapter, but I promise there would be more Kevi in next chapter. Take care till then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii guys. So this is my sixth and last chapter of Paya hai maine phir tujhe. And ya friends, I am planning to end the story ****_title _****here, not the entire story. Story ko khatam hone mein abhi time hai. But actually, the topic doesn't match my story, so I am going to continue the story with a new name.**

**So, the set is of Rajat and Melissa's engagement. Everybody is happy. Shreya, Purvi, Tarika, Ishita and Divya are all looking stunning in Punjabi outfits. Daya, Kavin, Abhijeet, Dushyant, Sachin, Freddy, Pankaj, Nikhil and all the other officers are looking handsome too. Aur ACP sir aur Dr. Salunke ko kaise bhol sakti hun. The hall is nicely decorated too, after all, Kavin aur Purvi ne jo sajaya hai! **

**Purvi (to the servants): **Phoolyahan nahi, waha le jao. Tum yeh mujhe do saare lights lag gae? Thik hai.

**Purvi, while carrying a basket full of flowers absent-mindedly****_, _****bumps into Kavin. All the flowers fall on the couple (Kavin and Purvi). They have a cute eye-lock. Purvi comes out first from the eye-lock.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, dekhke nahi chal sakte? Saare phool gira diye.

**Kavin: **Achha ji, ulta chor kotwal ko date? Tum dekhke nahi chal rahi thi.

**Purvi: **Behes mat karo, jaldi se saare phool uthao.

**Kavin: **Par main kyu othau phool, girae toh tumne hai na.

**Paulomi comes and sees them arguing.**

**Paulomi: **Arey, kyu jhagad rahein ho?

**Purvi: **Mamma, dekhiye na, khud toh kuch kar nahi raha, aur jab mai phool le kar ja rahi thi, yeh mujhse takraya, aur saare phool gir gaye. Ab utha bhi nahi raha.

**Kavin:** Par Mamma….

**Paulomi**: Kavin, koi behes nahi.

**Kavin:** Ok sorry maharani Purvi devi.

**Paulomi:** Chalo, tum dono phool uthao.

**Kavin and Purvi pick up the flowers. The entire guests have come. Kavin and Purvi have fixed a special dance for Melissa and Rajat. Melissa and Rajat are sitting on a sofa.**

**Dance starts. Music!**

**Meri pyaari bahaniya banegi dulhaniya ****_(sorry friends, but I couldn't find any song related to the theme)_****  
sajake aayenge duulhe raaja o  
bhaiya raaja bajaayega baaja -2**

apane paseene ko moti kar duunga  
motiyon se bahana ki maang bhar duunga  
aayegi baaraat dekhegi saari duniya  
honge laakhon mein ek duulhe raaja  
bhaiya raaja ...

**_Kavin teases Rajat a little._**

**sej pe baithegi vo doli pe chalegi  
dharati pe bahana raani paanv na dharegi  
palakon ki paalaki mein bahana ko bitha ke  
le jaayenge duulhe raaja  
bhaiya raaja ...**

sajana ke ghar chali jaayegi jo bahana  
honth hansenge mere roenge ye naina  
rakhiya ke roz raani bahana ko bulaauunga -2  
le ke aayenge duulhe raaja  
bhaiya raaja ...

**Dance ends.**

**Daya: **Kavin, tumne kabhi bataya nahi ki tum itna achha nachte ho.

**Kavin: **Sir, actually mujhe bhi nahi pata tha. Purvi ne mujhe dance sikhaya hai.

**Abhijeet: **Han Purvi, tumne to is occasion par char chaand laga diye.

**Shreya:** Sach mein Purvi, tum kamal ki dancer ho.

**Purvi:** Thanks yaar Shreya aur Abhijeet sir.

**Melissa and Rajat exchange their rings. Everybody is very happy. People are now coming to meet the couple and their family. **

**Freddy:** Toh beta Rajat, Melissa ka dyan kakhna, usski har baat manna, nahi to…..

**He gives a funny look.**

**Rajat: **Han Freddy ji, mujhe pata hai. Par aapne mere saale sahab( Brother-in-law) ko toh kuch bola hi nahi.

**Freddy:** Arey han, bhool gaya, abhi usske samjhakar aata hun.

**Freddy searches for Kavin, but couldn't find him and comes with a hopeless face.**

**Rajat:** Kya hua Freddy ji? Mila nahi Kavin?

**Freddy: **Nahi mila, shayad Melissa ke saath hoga, kaha hai Melissa?

**Rajat:** Pata nahi.

**At last Freddy gave it up.**

**So guys, this was the scene of Melissa and Rajat's engagement. Now, let's see what happens after a week later. Guys! It's Kavin and Purvi's engagement!**

**Paulomi: **Kavin, Purvi, aaj tum dono ke liye bahut bada din hai. Dono bhagvan ka aashirwad le lo.

**Kavin and Purvi, both side by side, prays to god in their own way. Now, it's the time for the ring exchange. Everybody is there, ACP sir, Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin, Dushyant, Shreya, Tarika, Ishita, Pankaj, Nikhil, and all the other officers. Shreya was looking like an angel in ghagra choli. I got some request for this...**

**Daya: **Shreya.

**Shreya: **Han sir?

**Daya: **Shreya, aaj tum, bahot khubsurat lag rahi ho.

**Shreya: **Thank you sir. Aur aap bhi kuch kam nahi lag rahen hai.

**Abhijeet suddenly appears.**

**Abhijeet:** Aur main kaisa lag raha hun?

**Daya: **Abhijee… tum na.

**Abhijeet: **Agar tumhare gulcharrey udakar ho gae ho toh main bata deta hun ham late ho gae hai. Sagai kab ki shuru ho gai hai.

**Daya: **Han han, chalo.

**Kavin and Purvi are both sitting on sofa. Kavin and Purvi are now exchanging rings.**

**Abhijeet (thinking that the person next to him is Tarika): **Tarika, maine kal sapna dekha, ki ham dono bhi aise hi ek dusre ko anguthi pehena rahen hai.

**But the person next to him is, guess….its Freddy!**

**Freddy: **Sir, main freddy hun. Tarika ji, waha, Shreya ke saath hai.

**Abhijeet: **To….toh mujhe ba..batana chahiye tha na.

**Kavin whispers to Purvi in the middle of the ceremony.**

**Kavin: **Purvi, aaj se ham dono fiancée.

**Purvi: **Han Kavin, aur bahot jald pati patni.

**After the ceremony, the couples are made to dance. As we know, the couples are Kevi, Abhirika, Ishyant and Dareya, not forgetting Kavin's sister and ****_Jija ji, _****Melissa and Rajat.**

**So, my title song is the music, all the couples are in there own world, dancing….**

**Sajde Kiye Hai Lakho  
Lakho Duayien Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe  
Chahat Ki Teri Maine  
HAq Mein Hawaien Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe  
****  
****Tujhse Hi Dil Yeh Behla  
Tu Jaise Kalma Phela  
Chaahoon Na Phir Kyun Main Tujhe  
****  
****Jis Pal Na Chaha Tujhko  
Us Pal Sajayein Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe****OoooOO  
Sajde Kiye Hai Lakho  
Lakho Duyaien Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe**

******Jane Tu Sara Woh  
Dil Mein Jo Mere Ho  
Padh Le Tu Aankein Har Dafa**

**Hoo Hoo  
Jane Tu Sara Woh  
Dil Mein Jo Mere Ho  
PAdh Le Tu Aankein Har Dafa  
Haan  
Nakhre Se Na Jee Bhi  
Hoti Bhi Razi Bhi  
Tujhse Hi Hoti Hai Khafa**

Jane Tu Baatein Sari  
KAtte Hain Raatein Sari  
Jalti Diye Se Unbujhe

Uth Uth Kar Raaton Ko Bhi  
Teri Wafaien Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe

**OooOO  
Sajde Kiye Hai Lakho  
Lakho Duyaien Mangi  
Paya Hai Maine Phir Tujhe**

**Chahat Ke Kajal Se  
Kismat Ke Kagaj Pe  
Apni Wafaein Likh Zara**

**Bole Zamana Yun  
Mein Tere Jaise Hoon  
Tu Bhi To Mujhsa Dikh Zara  
Mera Hi Saya Tu Hai  
Mujh Mein Samaya Tu Hai  
HAr Pal Yeh Lagta Hai Mujhe**

Khud Ko Mitaya Mene  
Teri Balayein Mangi  
Paya Hai Phir Mene Tujhe

Chaha Tu Chahe Mujhko  
Aise Adayein Mangi  
Paya Hai Mene Phir Tujhe….

**Thus, Purvi aur Kavin ek aatut bandhan mein bandh gae. I know, it was only ring ceremony now, but very soon unki shaadi bhi hoo jaegi. But not in this story. As I told you, my story title doesn't match my content of the story, so I will continue the story with a new topic soon, till then, just be happy, and keep liking my stories! **

**And ya one more thing, I want to thank each and everyone who has reviewed to my story. You all made me feel "somebody". I really appreciate your love and support for all my stories, and yes, I'll come up with the new, and, my favorite part of the story, where the story takes a new turn and a cute little member is also added to Vaishnav family. Guys, aisa kuch nahi hai jo aap log soch rahen ho, it's just that Kavin is going to gift something to Purvi, a thing she loves very much…but why am I telling you everything right now? You all read the story and let me know how much you all liked the new member. Byee and take care till then…**


End file.
